


Torrida estate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natasha e Steve hanno deciso di godersi qualche momento al mare insieme.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Nat/Steve: Nat si ritrova a ringraziare il caldo infernale quando Steve si toglie la maglietta.- 35 gradi/Conchiglie (SECONDO PACCHETTO)





	Torrida estate

Torrida estate

 

Steve camminava in acqua vicino alla riva, su un fondale sabbioso puntellato da conchiglie, che nel mare cristallino assumevano alla luce del sole riflessi arcobaleno.

“Lo sapevo che il bikini non ti avrebbe donato” scherzò.

Natasha mimò una risata, stesa sulla brandina sotto l’ombrellone.

“Che fai?” chiese.

Rogers si deterse la fronte sudata con il dorso della mano. “Cerco conchiglie intere per la mia collezione. Ho sempre desiderato poterlo fare”. La maglietta azzurra andava coprendosi di aloni, aderendo al suo corpo sudato. “Da bambino non potevo mai andare al mare; ero costretto a comprarle alle bancarelle. Con la mia insulsa paga, mi accontentavo di quelle danneggiate”.

“Io non so come fai a stare sotto il sole” disse Natasha. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li mise tra i boccoli rossi. “Ci sono trentacinque gradi all’ombra” borbottò, mordicchiandosi le labbra piene. Si accarezzò con le dita affusolate la cicatrice sul suo fianco pallido.

Steve si massaggiò il collo. “Hai ragione, si muore di caldo” disse, sfilandosi la maglietta, rimanendo a torso nudo.

Natasha guardò il petto scolpito di Rogers e ghignò interessata.

\- Non avrei mai pensato di dover ringraziare il caldo torrido. Questa visione ne valeva la pena – pensò.

“Dovresti mettere anche tu il costume” lo invogliò.


End file.
